Disciples II/Solucja, Kampania Empire - Poziom 3
* Wyeliminuj Huberta da Lalye. * Pokonaj Huberta da Lalye, zanim on przejmie zamek Fhindar, poza tym musi przeżyć Uther (nowy cel otrzymamy, gdy minie 30. dzień). Podobnie, jak w pierwszym etapie, scenariusz ten gramy na małej mapie. Po przeciwnej stronie ponownie jest rasa Legions of the Damned. Zadanie nasze polega na pokonaniu Huberta da Lalye, którego oddział jest na południu, a my zaczynamy na zachodzie. W pierwszym dniu rozgrywki niszczymy oddziały na południe od startowego miasta. Grę rozpoczynamy z wojskami, które co ciekawe najbardziej pasują do Archmage. Mamy za to oddział, którym dowodzi Imperial Assassin, ale ograniczona ilość punktów dowodzenia nie czyni go głównym bohaterem etapu. Etap ten możemy zaryzykować ukończyć, stawiając na trochę mniej wytrzymałe Inquisitory (ścieżka ewolucyjna to Squire => Witch-Hunter). Już w trzecim dniu możemy pokusić się o ewolucję Squire w wyższe stadium (#19), okazję taką daje para Orców. Początkowa faza etapu będzie ciężka, protagonista będzie na początku misji bardzo kluczową postacią, trzeba nim naprawdę umiejętnie zagrać. Co też ważne, w stan gotowości bojowej został postawiony Kraken (#20), który ma atak zadający aż 120 punktów obrażeń. W ten sposób, przynajmniej na początku etapu, musimy jeszcze umiejętnie manewrować na wodzie. Po pewnym czasie w stanie podwyższonej gotowości bojowej będzie też Giant Spider (#21). Gdy tylko zobaczymy, że przeżył, a ma mało punktów zdrowia, atakujemy go niezwłocznie, by otrzymać dodatkowe punkty doświadczenia. Być może uda się to nawet samemu protagoniście, ale musi zadać wrogowi jeden celny atak. Wiele punktów doświadczenia można nabić też, podbijając ruinę opatrzoną kodem R2 na mapie. Wkrótce, w okolicach dwudziestego dnia, zaczną w siłę rosnąć pająki, które zaczynają opuszczać swe gniazda (#22). Przygotujmy się na najgorsze, trochę pomocny w walce z pająkami jest Living armor. Należy być świadomym, że jeden (a nawet więcej niż jeden) pająk może wtagrnąć na terytoria, które są ogólnie pod naszą kontrolą! Na szczęście niektóre pająki atakują inne cele i same znacznie obrywają. Musimy to wykorzystać, dzięki temu nasza armia w krótkim czasie stanie się bardzo potężna. A kiedy pająki polegną, to właśnie wtedy do akcji wkroczy rasa piekieł, warto interweniować Thiefem i zyskać podgląd jego wojsk (#23). Kiedy wybije trzydziesty dzień – będziemy musieli już niezwłocznie pokonać Huberta, zanim on zdobędzie Fhindar. Antagonistą etapu niech zajmuje się protagonista kampanii (Ranger), a zabójca imieniem Nobar chroni stolicy i kryształków. Stojąc bohaterem na rampie (kursor jak w screenie #24), która rozdziela tereny ogniste od zimowych, otrzymamy jednostki wsparcia, to nimi powinniśmy w miarę szybko zaatakować Huberta i jego sprzymierzeńców. Protagoniście w tym etapie dość ciężko będzie awansować na kolejny poziom doświadczenia, dlatego działanie zgodne z powiedzeniem "atak jest skuteczną obroną" jest wskazane – tzn. że główny protagonista powinien szybko zmierzać na północ. Ranger ma łatwo, a bardzo ciężko Archmage ze względu na bardzo małą liczbę punktów ruchu. Oczywiście po drodze zajmujemy się kilkoma ważnymi sprawami, np. podbiciem ruin z Stone Giantem w środku. Finałowa walka z Hubertem de Lalye nie jest skomplikowana, o ile go lekko osłabimy wsparciem, a protagonistę wzmocnimy czarami, miksturkami... Na północy jest miasto Fhindar, ale nie jest opatrzone żadnym kodem. Strzeże go kilka jednostek, ale wejście Huberta de Lalye do tego miasta oznacza przegraną w scenariuszu. Dostanie się do ruiny opatrzonej kodem R5 jest bardzo trudne, głównie ze względu na to, że przed 30. turą (czyli wtedy, gdy Hubert się nie przemieszcza i zwykle też wtedy, gdy Giant Spidery zaczęły atakować wszystkich bez ostrzeżenia) nie ma możliwości posiadania dostatecznie silnej armii, która wyczyści ruinę od wrogów. Z drugiej strony, nagrodą za wyczyszczenie ruiny R5 jest Soul Crystal, tj. potężny artefakt pozwalający protagoniście paraliżować niewygodne wrogie cele. Postać oznaczona kodem T1 będzie przemieszczać się po upływie 30. tury i będzie zmierzać w kierunku północnym. Hubert de Lalye będzie w asyście kilkunastu innych wojowników. * Jednostki pomocnicze, które są przydatne w oddziale protagonisty i dają bardzo duże szanse na ukończenie etapu na b. wysokim poziomie trudności: Squire => Inquisitor (x2) Acolyte => Imperial Priest Apprentice => Wizard * Przedmioty, które warto przenieść do następnego etapu: Banner of Protection, Boots of Speed, Banner of Speed, Unholy Chalice, Orb of Restoration * Jedyny na mapie Runestone Crystal znajduje się tuż przed oddziałem kierowanym przez Huberta de Lalye. To powoduje, że gracz nawet na niższych poziomach trudności nie jest w stanie rzucać zaklęć wymagających many runicznej (większość zaklęć 3-poziomowych frakcji Empire + wszystkie czary z Malavien's Tower). Samego kryształu chroni 6 Giant Spiderów, być może dlatego, by praktycznie uniemożliwić pokonanie antagonisty Huberta za pomocą jedynie samych czarów. Kategoria:Solucja do gry Disciples II